rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Furai Rising/@comment-27123099-20170805044102
I completed 8.4 and 8.5 a few minutes ago. I had completed 8.1-8.3 last night after the stage unlocked and before I went to bed. I finished at PR 78.8 19/27, 1332333. I did have to resort to Tilt B, Brake Assist Off, TC Off in some cases in order to win. I gave 8.4 a few tries last night, before calling it a night. Due to my upgrades, I found it necessary to run Tilt B and BA Off in order to finally be able to beat this race. I'm not used to running Tilt B and BA Off, so part of my time was spent just getting used to the braking points and such. I also feel like this was a situation where FM makes the race easier after you step away for an extended time. Last night (and even my first few tries tonight), I was having a tough time catching up to the bot. After a few tries tonight though, I found myself often catching, and even passing the bot just after the hairpin after the start-finish straight (Turn 2). This ultimately helped me as I no longer had the bot in my way while I was trying to reach the required speed. On my winning attempt, i dispatched the bot around Turn 3 and it allowed me a nice, solid run towards Turn 5 where I'd hit the required speed right after the sign over the track. I slammed on the brakes and made a surprisingly controlled entry into Turn 5. I paused, turned BA back to Low (just to ward off any possible off-track events) and I managed the engine temp and stayed ahead of the bot all the way to the finish. As expected, the speed was the hardest part, catching and staying in front of the bot was much easier for me. After passing 8.4, I moved on to 8.5 and beat it on my 1st attempt. I even kept BA Low, but still went with Tilt B as I did find it provided some advantage. I'd stay on the tail of the car in front of me, then pass as soon as I was able and made my way to the tail of the next car. I passed into 1st place right after I was able and I cruised to victory fairly easily. Overall, definitely not the easiest Special Event I've been a part of (and I've been here for all of them), but I still managed to win the car under the recommended PR, which is always my goal. It also gave me some much needed practice running Tilt B with few or no assists. I admit I need to get better at that. This car, with its massive grip and relatively low speed made it an easy car to drive with no assist. I dread a Special Event with a high-power, touchy car and trying to tame it with no assists. But, that's a battle to fight another day. Best of luck to those still in the fight! It's quite doable, don't give in!